


Get Some Sleep

by KitKqtEnderheart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I guess you could say he's working himself TO THE BONE, he probably feels a little BONELY, he's scaring his friends and family to DEATH, maybe sans needs some CALFee, sans actually starts working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKqtEnderheart/pseuds/KitKqtEnderheart
Summary: Sans has locked himself in his room for weeks. What is he doing?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why but i headcanon Sans as being that guy with no motivation most of the time but just suddenly gets a little bit of motivation and knows he has to ride that until he can’t ride it anymore.
> 
> also i'm so sorry about the tags. i know they're not humerus. i guess something just tickled my funny bone. tibia honest, i have a skele-ton of skelepuns, but i'm gonna work myself to the grave if i keep going like this.
> 
> im sorry i'm actually done now XD
> 
> update: holy crap almost 100 hits in under 12 hours?! i'm very confused but thanks?! I'd like to know where y'all are coming from though lol
> 
> edit 3/1/2017: HOLY- a sensei noticed me O.o thank you?!!? I seriously love y'all I'm crying right now

 

Frisk had never seen their dunkle work this hard during their time in the Underground, and judging by almost everyone else’s confusion, not many others had, either. Papyrus seemed to have conflicted feelings; he mentioned something about Sans being much more like his old self with a combination of happiness and worry. Pressing the matter resulted in Papyrus losing his near-permanent positivity and abruptly excusing himself a few moments later.

Sans had locked himself in his room for weeks, refusing to contact anyone. Phone calls would be answered with an abrupt. “i’m working on something. call me later,” and texts were outright ignored. Alphys running a scan on the network confirmed that Sans was legitimately working on something, although he had several security measures in place to make sure they couldn’t find out what.

“Since w-when does Sans kn-know how to create a program th-this complicated? It’s like a VPN without a-all the backdoors!” If even Alphys was having trouble getting through this … oh boy.

_ Ring, ring… _

When he answered, he seemed quieter than usual. “i’m busy. ca-”

“I’m debating resetting.” It wasn’t exactly a lie; it was technically a load to get him out of his room, but in Sans’s mind, it was all on the same track.

“of all the times… kid, please, not now. i’m so close.”

“So close to what? Sans, you’ve been in there for almost two weeks working! Have you even eaten?”

“frisk, you know i don’t have the stomach for it.”

“This isn’t a joke! You can starve as easily as the rest of us, and I refuse to let that happen! At least come out and eat something. At least take some food in there. Please, Sans.”

“kid, i’m seriously so clo-”

“So close to what? Finding the key to RESETS? Working yourself to death? Worrying Papyrus? He hardly even talks to us anymore- all of his time is spent trying to contact you. Finishing that machine thing in your basement? Sans, please. I wasn’t kidding about resetting. If I need to, I will bring you back out by force.”

“please, don’t do that to me. it’s the resets that started this.” They wouldn’t let him go that easily. “i can’t tell you exactly what this is, but it’s based around an old unfinished theory on determination. please let me finish this.” They had never heard him beg before. Another thing to add to their list of firsts.

“At least let us bring you some food.”

Undyne quietly barged in, mouthing something along the lines of, “Get through to him?” You nodded and tried to wait out the silence on the other end.

SAVE. Several minutes passed.

_ Click, click. _

“Sans, I hear you typing.”

“...fine. if you’re that determined to see me, knock “sans” in morse when you come. And come  **a l o n e .** i don’t want to have to explain to everyone.”

They hummed in agreement as the phone clicked off. A quick explanation to Undyne landed them two large dishes of Papyrus’ spaghetti (when he wasn’t hiding from everyone, he was cooking) and some of Toriel’s butterscotch-cinnamon pie.

_ Tap-tap-tap. Tap-slap. Slap-tap. Tap-tap-tap. _ The doorknob glowed ever-so-slightly blue and they let themself in.

“What’s going on? Why is your computer practically untrackable? We were barely able to figure out you weren’t just laying in here dea-” Sans glanced up, shocking them into silence.

He was very clearly not okay. Several bottles of aspirin and water were scattered around him, some buried underneath piles of papers in an illegible font. The few written in Sans’ normal loopy handwriting were unintelligible. The trashnado had given up its infinite spinning and was lying in a heap on the floor. Sans’ eyelights were out and he seemed to have shadows under his eyesockets. Even his permanent grin seemed to have trouble supporting itself. His jacket had been chucked across the room at some point, landing in the corner with the laundry basket.

“yeah, kid?” If he was quiet on the phone, he was whispering now.

“You look terrible. I’m getting P-”

_ Ding.  _ “i’m fine.” His hold on their soul was extremely weak and did almost nothing to stop them, but they stuck around.

“Sans, you aren’t okay. How much aspirin is there? You can barely use your magic. Have you noticed your eyelights are out? Have you slept at all while you locked yourself in here? I get the need for secrecy, but decoding this writing can’t be helping you!”

“i’m fine. i just need to finish this.”

“It has to do with determination, right? I’ll help you. And Alphys will, too.”

“you don’t-”

“At least eat something before you continue.” They opened a dish of spaghetti and set some pie on the lid.

“i’m go-” A forkful of pie tapped his teeth.

“ **E a t .** ” Sans giggled at their imitation of his creepy voice, giving them the opportunity they needed to force-feed him.

“heef, ki, you’re a feferm ome,” he muttered around the food. It had to have helped some as his eyelights faintly flickered to life after he’d eaten it. “thanks, kiddo. i’m really going to be fine, though.”

“You’re going to pass out at the computer.”

“m’not” He slowly blinked, fighting to stay awake. “dun actually need sleep.”

“You sure?”

“long as i got magic, i can stay awake indefinitely.” His eyelights had faded again, and his hold on Frisk’s soul was slipping by the second.

“What happens when you don’t?” They were afraid of his answer.

“...doesn’t matter.” He’d let go of them completely and was… sweating?... Now that they thought about it, he’d been sweating since they came in. The only time he’d stopped was when they’d fed him.

“You’re hitting your limit now, Sans. Go to sleep.”

“dun needa.”

“At least eat. Magic food replenishes your magic, right?”

“yeah, but-” A forkful of spaghetti was shoved unceremoniously into his protesting mouth.

“No buts. You are going to eat, and then you’re going to fall asleep because you always get tired after eating.”

“that’s exactly why i  _ can’t _ eat right now, kiddo. if i fall asleep, this’ll just…” He gestured to the laptop filled with undecipherable characters. “i’ll lose everything.”

“Write down exactly what’s in your head. You are going to eat. You are going to sleep. Then, and  _ only _ then, will you finish this.” They brushed aside a bunch of pill and water bottles. “That’ll probably help your headache, too.”

A few minutes later, a new document was filled with more of the indecipherable typing and one character typing itself over and over.

They smiled and moved his hand, pulling the computer off his lap and beginning to pick up some of the loose bottles.


End file.
